<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Happened This Time by Star_Fangirl_Forever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451932">What Happened This Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Star_Fangirl_Forever'>Star_Fangirl_Forever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Fluff, Funny, Gen, Shadowhunters - Freeform, The Last Hours - Freeform, christopher lightwood - Freeform, thomas lightwood - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:08:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Star_Fangirl_Forever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Very very short and sweet fic </p><p>Thomas helps Christopher clean up the result of another failed explosion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Christopher Lightwood &amp; Thomas Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Happened This Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is not a romantic fic, just sweet family fluff. </p><p>leave any thoughts in the comments!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Christopher, what happened this time?” Thomas asked, staring around the room that had definitely not been this charred and blackened only a few moments before. Christopher stood shocked in the middle of the room, looking around in surprise. “I-I don’t know. I was just performing a few simple steps in an experiment and then, everything blew up. And then you came running in… how am I going to explain this to mom?”<br/>
“Oh, for the love of- ok this time I will help you clean the room so you don’t have to explain it to your mother.” Thomas sighed, unable to leave Christopher dangling. With that, the pair got to work, cleaning up the room. </p><p>It took them nearly two hours, but with combined force they managed to restore the room to what it had looked like before. Standing up, Thomas and Christopher looked over their work. Christopher was smiling to himself, as if already planning what other experiments he could conduct. Thomas was tired and sweaty, but grinned in spite of himself. It was a surprisingly invigorating experience, working with his cousin to help Christopher avoid punishment. Turning to the door, Thomas made to leave, tossing his final comments over his shoulder.</p><p>“Thanks for helping me Thomas! I hope it wasn’t too much of an inconvenience.”</p><p>“Don’t worry Christopher, it’s fine. Anything for my dear cousin. And don’t worry, I won’t tell anybody.” With that, Thomas exited the room with a smile on his face. Shaking his head in affectionate exasperation, Thomas wondered how long it would be before yet another explosion would require concealing. And Christopher, as he stood thoughtfully in the room, spared no small amount of gratitude towards Thomas, even as he planned his next volatile experiment.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>